Finding Peace
by CastleBeckett68
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a Sergeant in the United States Marine Core, after she returns home from war shattered and broken, will she finds peace in a place or a person that becomes close to her? Maybe it is both. read and find out what is in store. First Pitch perfect story ever sooo excited!
1. Chapter 1

First pitch perfect story; cant wait to see reviews. if you really like it please say yes and i will continue

* * *

She wakes up in a hospital bed covered in bandages and in pain, the only sound in the room is her heart beating on the monitor. A nurse walks in and gives her a smile, "Hi Sergeant, my name is Lauren, I'm you nurse. Are you on any pain?" She nods her head yes and smiles at her. The nurse quickly administers some morphine and Beca is slowly drifting to sleep.

She wakes up again to someone holding her hand and someone snuggled up close to her. She looks over and sees her older sister, Nora holding her hand. She is 5ft 6 and is a teacher of high school physics. She has honey brown hair and the brightest green eyes ever. If she narrows her eyes at you or stares at you, you know to stop doing whatever your doing or shut up because you are annoying her. If does that when she is walking you know to get out of her way. She's not a bitch but will be one when she had to be. Beca giggles and brushes some hair out of her face.

She looks to her left and sees her twin Abbi, they look exactly the same with wavy honey brown hair, navy blue eyes and a height of 5 ft. everything is alike except their personality. Beca is laid back and is bad assish,she can win a fight and knock a bitch out day or night any time of day. Abbi is the opposite, she is bubbly and loud. She looks like she is on sugar all day long, she can knock a bitch out when she wants to, and she is just friendlier about it.

Growing up all 3 of them were inseparable. They couldn't last a day without seeing each other, when they were in the same room, whew! You wouldn't be able to keep it quiet, they would fool around and use funny accents like "shut your filthy fucking mouth" and there favorite "call the po po hoe, call tha poo poo hooe" her parents wouldn't be able to keep the quiet it was that good.

Beca sighs and waits for them to wake up. She thinks back to what she can remember before waking up. The last thing is her being on tour in Afghanistan.

_"Sergeant Mitchell, you and your platoon need to head out to your next camp, now! Let's move!" her barracks leader commands._

_"Yes sir!" she yells back, she grabs her guns and gear and heads out to find her best friend._

_"Hey shrimp!" she hears someone shout. She turns around to tell the person off when she sees her best friend mike smirking at her. She punches him in the arm and laughs when he makes a face. "Shut up Ape" he is over 6ft tall and towers over Beca. "Hey, in public it is Rusty, sparks."_

_They have known each other since boot camp and have been in the same platoon together. What is shocking is that they are both MP's, Beca is a doctor too. She is special because she can save lives quickly, especially in the field. "c'mon, we have to get to the next camp." He says "great, and on a Friday too" he whines but has a smirk on his face._

_They climb into humvees; these vehicles are heavily armored and have the better drivers operating them. They set out at a slow pace but have to move at an even pace to avoid any more risk of attacks. They are driving and joking around with each other to pass the time "Yea shrimp, we are almost done with this tour. After this I am settling down for good" say mike "me too, I can't wait to see my sisters. I got news that Abbi is almost finished wit Columbia and I will be able to see her graduate. Mike laughs "I get to see my sister graduate too. She is becoming a doctor, specializing in pediatrics. I can't wait to be there and surprise her._

_All of a sudden a bomb goes off in front of them. Beca brakes but her humvee is sent through the air. Bullets are flying and all Beca remembers is seeing Mike go down and her freaking out. She took two shots on her way to help him, one in her shoulder, the other in her hip. Her head is bleeding but she pushes through the pain to get to mike. She gets him out of the vehicle and starts running 2 miles to the camp. She sees home and keeps running until someone helps them. She follows mike and stays by his side. She quickly tries to save him right there in the field. He's quickly dying and she is getting upset. "Come on, stay with me mike, you are not going to die! I am not going to let you god dammit!"She yells at him as she quickly rips off his fatigues and sees that his stomach is cut up and he is bleeding fast. She quickly lies on top off him to stop the bleeding. She hears people running in and out, getting supplies so she can perform surgery on him when he is more stable. At this point she is covered in blood and crying her eyes out. He lays there and then he whispers hoarsely "Tell my sister I love her. Her name is Cl-" he is gone before he says her name. "Dammit mike! Wake up, c'mon don't do this to me." He won't wake up, "Dammit!" she quickly takes off his dog tags and takes the black one and puts it in puts his back on and all of the adrenaline runs out,she blacks out from the pain._


	2. Chapter 2

**I am Not in the Marines or really anything about the medal system, just got my info from research. **

**ohh yeah i do not own Pitch perfect or its characters : (**

* * *

She comes out of her memory by seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. She sees Nora waking up and brushes her fingers through her sister's hair. Nora gasps and looks up at Beca. She has tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. She kisses her hand that she is holding and brushes her hair back.

Beca tries to talk, but can't. It comes out in a squeak and she looks scared "The doctor said that you hurt your vocal cords in an explosion that was near your humvee." Beca looks down as tears fill her eyes. She nods her head and takes out her dog tags. She looks down at the black one and the tears start to fall. She looks up at Nora and takes off her tags and then hands them to her. Nora gasps when she sees the name on the black one "Oh honey, it is going to be OK, you can say goodbye to him when you get out of here OK"

Beca nods her head and tries to move, she gasps out in pain and she looks at a startled Abbi. She pats her head and rubs her back. Her twin falls asleep and Beca takes account of her injuries. She looks towards Nora and raises her eye brows in question "oh, ah you have a head injury….12 stitches…2 bul...Bullet wounds one in your hip… the other in your shoulder… you also have shrapnel…close to your heart. They can't remove it because it is so close" Nora says choking up in between a couple of words. Beca nods and reaches her hand toward Nora. The eldest gives her the tags and then holds her hand. "The doctor said that you should be in here for about a week and a half." Beca asks herself '_where am I'_ she then nods her head and drifts off to sleep.

Turns out she was at a Navy hospital in Germany. They had to get her here fast or she would have bled out quickly. What saved her was her quick thinking of keeping Mike alive. Her weight kept pressure on the wounds; this gave her an extra 5 minutes of time to help her.

She soon gets bored with lying in bed all day and now they have let her learn how to walk again because of the surgery they did on her hip. She takes short walks up and down the halls. At night she has almost the same recurring dream and it scares her every time.

_"C'mon Mike wake up, I will not let you die on me!" "It's ok shrimp, I'm ok, you need to save yourself" he says softly. _

Her dream then cuts to another

_She picks him up and carries him 2 miles to camp. She gets him there and he is almost dead, she has blood all over her and he flat lines._

* * *

"NOO!" she yells as she comes out of the nightmare. She gasps and looks around. It has been a month since coming home and she has PTSD. She knew she would, but is completely scared of it.

Tomorrow she is being awarded the Silver Star for Gallantry action and the Purple Heart for her injuries and for trying to save a fellow Marine. She doesn't really want them but has to take them because it is the right thing to do and Mike would want her to.

"I award the purple heart and the Silver star to Sergeant Rebecca Mitchell of the United States Marine corps. Thank you for your service to the United states of America." Her senior officer says as he pins the Purple Heart and the Silver Star on her uniform. He the shakes her good hand and pats her on the back "Thank you Sir." The officer turns again and holds another medal "I also give you the Combat Medic medal, also for your bravery and quick thinking. You tried to save a fellow marines life when you were also wounded, you didn't think about yourself, you put 100% in to it and still made it through. Congrats." "Thank you again sir" Beca chokes out, she is shocked that she got another medal at all. She takes pictures with him and gives a little speech about how she is honored and how she is sharing the Purple Heart with Mike. She then sets off to find her sisters. "OMG, are you proud, you just got all of those medals!"Abbi asks. I look at her and shake my head sadly; I look over to Nora and see her glaring at Abbi, I giggle a little at her face. "I want to move somewhere peaceful and quiet, like Georgia. I want no one to know that I am a hero or that I am a marine if I don't want them to ok." The two sisters look at each other and nod "we'll go with you. I know a small town that is perfect; it is called Barden, Georgia. I can teach there, Abbi can work at a hospital or clinic or whatever being a nurse and you can be a doctor." Nora says happily. "No I am not working on anyone! I don't want to be a doctor anymore. I don't want to have to see someone die again. I will work with dogs, train them like Maggie." Beca says, her sisters are shocked but can understand that she still feels guilt for not saving mike. "Ok, we can get a farm and you can manage it, have dogs, horses, whatever makes you happy." Beca nods her head and in the next few days sets out to find the perfect land in Barden.

After sitting in her computer chair for too long she decides to get up but her hip is bothering her. She decides to wait and make a list of stuff she needs to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am Not in the Marines or in the armed forces,just got my info from research. **

**ohh yeah i do not own Pitch perfect or its characters : (**

* * *

**Beca**

She pulls he car up to their new home, it is a big white house that sits on 4 acres of land. She can imagine all of the things she can do with it. She walks up to the house and opens the door. She gasps because the view is beautiful. Mahogany flooring and the walls are her favorite color lavender. She walks through all of the rooms and pictures what she will put there. A great big room with windows and fans will be the living room; there are 5 bedrooms all together. She will let her sisters pick out which ones they want but she picks the master that has everything you can dream of, walk in closet, master bath (more like suite), and a huge ass bed.

She is so excited that she runs through the house. She flies down the stars and opens the back door onto a beautiful white porch. She looks around and sees a small building that looks like it could be good for training dogs and an office space. She then walks over to red barn and opens the door. It is spacious and beautiful. There are twenty stalls and there is still more space for more if she wanted to add stalls. She then walks over to another one next to it, this one has smaller ones and she is defiantly using it for the dogs.

She decides that she has a lot of work to do before her sisters come and she can get clients. She walks to her car and heads into town to get everything that she needs.

* * *

**Chloe**

'I just don't see why you would want to stay here all your life Chlo. There is nothing here, you practically know everyone here. Doesn't that make it hard to find a person, besides ones at the hospital to spend your time with? I mean I only came here to help you and I am lucky to get to work at the hospital in such a short amount of time." Aubrey says as they are walking down the sidewalk to their favorite restaurant. "Well, I love it here, it gives me peace and I want to still have a connection with Mike, besides the one he gave me with James. Ah don't mind living here my whole life. Plus I find people all the time, now I am just lookin to settle down and find my one and done." She says as they are sitting down. She has the Georgian accent and it just shows that she has lived her all of her life.

They are almost done with lunch when Chloe sees something interesting "I just don't understand why bailey has to be on the third year's ass so much, she needs to let them be for a little while. I mean they sometimes fuck up but it-" She sees a woman coming her way that she has never seen before in this town. She notices that the woman carries herself more on her right hip and holds her left arm close to her body. She walks with confidence and is always looking around; it is like she is watching for danger. I follow her with my eyes until she turns at the end of the street. I glance at Aubrey and she is smirking "whaht are ya'll lookin at?" I say to her, my accent is the strongest when I am angry or uptight, and the worst one, suspicious. The blonde smirks and opens her mouth "She is new here, I wonder where she lives?" "Ah don't know but we have to get back to the hospital, Peds is calling my name and you need to get back to cardiology."

* * *

**Beca**

I buy everything that I need for the house and have it shipped there. There is no way that my tiny self can lift beds, sofa, tables, bed frames. The only thing that I am taking with me home is photo frames, horse supplies like the bits and the head dress and leading rope. I am having the saddles and dog supplies shipped also. What I am surprised about is that I had enough money to pay for everything. I guess saving all of that money from being in the marines went to something important.

Beca decides to take a walk and get herself acquainted with this small town. It is so different from California, it is quiet here and peaceful. No one is rushing around and there is almost no traffic. In California it is all about getting from point A to point B the fastest way possible. It is loud and obnoxious; there is so much pollution that there is smog. She likes here much better.

As she is walking down the side walk, she sees in her peripherals something red, she glances over and almost trips when she sees the most beautiful women she has seen. She is sitting next to a blonde haired women is pretty also but her main focus is on the red head. She quickly walks by and doesn't look back; she has a feeling that she will see them again. She walks back to the car and makes the 10 min drive to her new home in Georgia.


End file.
